The Last Resort
by XxLizisawesomeexX
Summary: Sakura learns that her memory has been tampered with. She must uncover the truth of who she really is as the world turns against her. Will the secrets she has forgotten start another Great Shinobi War, or will her very existence destroy the Shinobi Nation?
1. Prologue: Where is Sakura?

**The Last Resort**

Hey there! My two favorite Naruto characters are Itachi and Sakura! Oh, and this is a re-edited version since I found mistakes. Major Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters that come along with them except my own obviously.

Sakura: Enjoy the story!

Itachi: or not

Me: Itachi! Bad boy!

Itachi: what are you going to do about it?

Me: I'm going to tell Mikoto-san!

Itachi: *pales slightly* fine…you win

Me: *smirks triumphantly* good boy!

**Prologue: Where is Sakura? ~Normal POV~**

"TEME!" A familiar boy shouted towards a raven-haired man. Said man almost flinched, almost, as his idiot best friend nearly ran him over in a tackle.

"Shut. Up Dobe! Geez, do you have to be so loud?" Sasuke glared at Naruto who stuck his tongue out, tossing his arms behind his head.

"Teme, didn't have to be so mean. Anyway, where's Kaka-sensei? Is he late again?"

"What do you think?" Sasuke replied dryly. They were at their usual training area, their white-haired sensei was missing still for their usual sparring. They didn't have to wait any longer though as a poof resounded through the area.

"Oi! Kaka-sensei!" Naruto waved at the white-haired man, crouching on a nearby tree, reading a familiar orange book.

"Yo. Naruto, Sasuke." Kakashi waved and landed down, still holding his book. Sasuke snorted quietly and took his hands out of his pocket.

"Ready to spar Kaka-sensei, Teme?" Naruto grinned flipping back and getting into an offensive stance. Kakashi and Sasuke also flipped back and Kakashi stored his book into his pouch, pulling his hitai-ate up to reveal his Sharingan. Sasuke also activated his Sharingan and smirked.

"Get ready to eat shit Dobe." This got Naruto riled up and Kakashi sighed.

"Yare yare. Go!" the three proceeded to disappear and launch into a flurry of jutsus.

After a while, Kakashi had called the battle off and the three met back at the training ground. Naruto's stomach rumbled loudly and he laughed nervously, scratching his head.

"Anou…" Sasuke rolled his eyes and started walking towards Konoha.

"Come on Dobe, let's go to Ichiraku." Naruto's eyes brightened and he all, but dashed back to the village, yelling about how ramen was like heaven in a bowl.

"How he gets all that energy is beyond me." Kakashi said, but followed with Sasuke, deciding to eat with them. when they reached Ichiraku, Sasuke noticed that there were two others there as well. Two others he did not expect to see.

"Aniki. Shisui." He greeted his brother and older cousin. Itachi merely glanced at him and grunted while Shisui grinned at his younger cousin.

"Yo Sasuke-chan. Hi there Naruto-kun, Kakashi-san." Shisui said cheerfully, polishing off his bowl of ramen.

"I thought you were on a mission." Sasuke said to Itachi who smirked slightly. "Yes Foolish Otouto, I was. I just got back."

"Kaa-san won't be happy that you decided to eat out instead of going home." Sasuke said, but Itachi just waved his hand dismissively. Naruto had already sat down and had started on his first, but not last bowl of ramen. Kakashi and Sasuke sat on either side of him, Sasuke sitting next to his brother.

"Ne, so when is Sakura-chan coming back again?" Shisui asked. Since Sasuke was in Team 7, Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi had met Sasuke's family. And while his mother Mikoto took to Naruto and Kakashi, she was the most fond of them, as was most of the Uchiha clan. After Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi came back from their intense training with one of the Legendary Sannin Jiraiya of two years, Sakura had also gone to train. Along with her were Shizune and Tsunade. However, because Tsunade couldn't let abandon her post, she put Shikamaru as the temporary fifth Hokage, gaining laughs from pretty much all of Konoha's Rookie 12, and other shinobi. It was widely known how much Shikamaru despised work. This was roughly two and a half years ago. They had promised to be back soon if not three years.

"She's scheduled to come back about three days from now." Kakashi answered Shisui's question.

"I see." Shisui mused. Their meal was interrupted however when a girl wearing a purple kunoichi outfit appeared huffing and took a deep breath.

"What's up Ino?" Naruto asked, already done with his third bowl.

"Everyone is to meet in Tsunade's office! It's an emergency!" she announced, and in an instant they all teleported to her room. There, they saw the other Konoha 12 and their respective sensei, along with Itachi's Alpha ANBU team, and Sai and Yamato.

"What's wrong Shikamaru?" Naruto started to shout, but shut up when Sasuke smacked him upside the head.

"Shikamaru? What's wrong?" Kiba asked impatiently. Shikamaru, who had his back faced to them turned around. Neji and several others grimaced. When Shikamaru was serious, something was seriously wrong.

"You all know that the Godaime is on an extended leave with Shizune-san and Sakura-san, right?"

"Yeah, so what?" Tenten asked curiously.

"The Godaime and Sakura-chan have been keeping me updated with their condition, via a messenger. Having our Hokage away for a long period is stressing." He paused, letting that information sink in. Itachi's eyes narrowed.

"Something occurred to them?" he confirmed and Shikamaru closed his eyes.

"Aa. The messenger was found murdered by one of our chuunin team." Everyone in the room either gasped, or clenched their fists. The implications of that sentence…weren't good.

"Are you sure that it isn't a coincidence? What if he just happened upon a pack of hunter-nin?" Chouji asked, trying to assuage the tension rising in the room. Shikamaru paused, hesitating and finally shook his head.

"The messenger is always cloaked with a genjutsu made by Sakura-chan. At the scene, the chuunin team reported that it looked like hell where he was found, and that there were lots of uprooted trees and craters all over the place. And a lot of blood." Naruto gritted his teeth as did the other members of Team 7. The only people capable of that much destruction were the fifth Hokage and their female teammate. "This—" Shikamaru continued, pulling out a slightly bloody scroll and opened it, handing it to Itachi. He was the most composed one out of the others, though he could tell the man was concerned as well. Itachi took it and read the scroll's contents to the others.

_'Sorry that you had to find out this way. There was nothing that we could do to avoid it. Please tell the family and offer our condolences. Also, our plans are being pushed back. Not sure when we'll come back to Konoha, but I'll try to contact you all as soon as I can._

_~Love Sakura~'_

"There's no mistake. This is Sakura's handwriting." Ino said, taking a closer look, slightly disturbed to see a blood splatter near Sakura's name.

"Did she send this?" Kurenai asked, but Shikamaru shook his head.

"Iie. It was found nearby the wreck. It was hidden behind genjutsu as well." he answered.

"Who could have done this? Was it another village's doing?" Hana asked, severely worried. Her, Shisui, Genma and Itachi were the Alpha ANBU squad, and therefore answered to the Hokage. This raised everyone's alarm.

"I'm not sure, but now I am issuing out a mission. Alpha ANBU squad Captain Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Shisui, Shiranui Genma, Inuzuka Hana, and Team 7's Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto and Team 10's Yamanaka Ino. You are to go to the site of the wreckage and gather as much information as you can. Everyone else DISMISSED!" the others nodded and left, leaving the two teams. "Itachi, in the event that this is because of another village, for whatever reason you will be there with your team. Hana and Kakashi, you will be using scents to help out. Naruto, Sasuke, and Ino, you know Sakura the most so hopefully if she has left anymore clues, you should be able to decode them." Shikamaru explained. They nodded and Shikamaru sighed. "Good. Now hurry up and pack. Leave as soon as possible." He sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Mendokusei." He muttered under his breath.

"Let's go Teme! Sakura-chan and Baa-chan are in trouble!" Naruto hollered and all, but ran out.

"Sasuke." Itachi said, and Sasuke nodded.

"Aa." They along with Shisui teleported to the Uchiha compound. When they got their, Shisui waved bye and body flickered to his home.

"Tadaima!" Sasuke and Itachi said in unison and heard their mother talk from the kitchen. When they entered, they saw the Uchiha matriarch preparing dinner. Their chichi-ue sat down at the table drinking tea.

"Itachi-chan, how was your mission?" Mikoto asked, turning around and greeted them with a smile.

"Aa, it was fine. I'm going up to wash. You can tell her Sasuke." Itachi said and escaped before his father could say anything. Sasuke sat down and was also brought tea, for which he was grateful to down.

"Tell me what Sasuke-chan?" Mikoto asked and Sasuke nodded.

"We are going on a mission with Itachi's and my team." He said, sighing inwardly when she realized he was leaving something out. "The Godaime, and Sakura have…encountered trouble and we have to help."

Mikoto gasped and this caught Fugaku's attention as well.

"I see! Well then, here have a quick snack before you leave. You too Itachi-chan!" Mikoto said as Itachi entered, bathed and packed already to go.

"Arigatou Kaa-san." Itachi said quietly, sitting down.

"Is everyone here?" Kakashi asked. Naruto nodded for their team and the ANBU squad appeared in a poof. They had their standard ANBU gear on minus the cloak and their mask on.

"For this mission, it would be best if you called us by our mask." Itachi said and Kakashi nodded.

"Good idea Weasel-san." Shisui who bore the Eagle mask smirked under his mask.

"Let's get this show on the road." He said and Hana (Dog) nodded.

"Let's go." She said and they dashed out of the village.

"Lead the way." Genma (Hawk) told Hana and Kakashi.

"This way!" Kakashi said veering toward their right. After traveling for a while or so, they arrived upon the scene. However, what they saw was definitely not what they had expected.

**-Meanwhile Somewhere Else-**

"How the hell did we lose them un?" A furious long blonde haired man shouted, running his fingers gingerly through his slightly singed hair.

"Shut up Deidara." I'm trying to concentrate." His strange bulky-like partner said.

"When I see that bitch again, I'll make her pay un." Deidara seethed, more quiet than before. Sasori let go of the impulse to snort.

"I still can't believe you got bested by that pink-haired brat."

"Humph, shut up un. She caught me by surprise is all un." Deidara grumbled.

"Mm?" Sasori swiveled his head slightly back to where they came from. "I sense Konoha shinobi." Deidara smirked and chuckled.

"Should we go greet them Sasori-danna un?"

"No. Let's go before they sense us. Haruno Sakura is our main priority." Deidara didn't argue, and they disappeared in a poof.

_Preview_

"_Did they find it?" a girl with bubblegum pink hair asked as another woman with short dark brown hair landed beside her._

"_Yes. How did you know that they would find it?" the woman asked and the pink-haired girl giggled._

"_Because, they've never let me down. Much. Anyway, Tsunade-shishou is waiting for us. Let's go Shizune." _

Sakura: HEY! How come I'm not in the story?

Me: *sigh* patience, you will be…eventually

Sakura: how can this be an Itasaku fanfic the saku isn't there?

Me: it's all part of the story! now stop bothering me before I pair you with Jiraiya!

Sakura: No! Anything, but that!

Me: *cackles evilly* bwahahahahaha

A/N: sorry, there's no Sakura in this chapter. This is just the prologue, that's why everything seems confusing, but it'll all start to make sense later on. Don't worry, Sakura will appear soon enough. You'll just have to make do with Itachi . Please review. Please pretty please with cherry on top!


	2. Chapter 1: The Reunion

Sakura: Oi! When am I gonna get with Itachi?

Itachi: yes when?

Me: Ugh! Stop asking me that! Man you two are so irritating!

Naruto: Noooooooo! I don't have any money! How am I going to eat Ichiraku?

Sakura: *sweat drops* uhhh, maybe we should leave before he comes over and bothers us.

Itachi and Me: Yeah, let's go! *Itachi poofs away with Sakura while I flail my arms and run like all hell broke loose*

_Recap_

"_Should we go greet them Sasori-danna un?" _

"_No. Let's go before they sense us. Haruno Sakura is our main priority." Deidara didn't argue, and they disappeared in a poof._

**Chapter 1: The Reunion ~Itachi's POV~**

We had been traveling in silence the whole time, and if I wasn't the proper, upstanding Uchiha heir, I would have been uncomfortable. Team 7 was unusually quiet, mainly Naruto. I would have thought that he would be hollering loud enough to be heard throughout the shinobi nations, however he was mercifully quiet. Sasuke was silently fuming, as always, was there a hint of worry? Kakashi didn't read his book as usual either.

We finally reached the area and even I was a little surprised by the utter _destruction _upon the area, and all around it. It had been a vicious battle indeed. The huge trees that surrounded the area were nearly all uprooted and looked as if they were thrown haphazardly. Craters were littered, varying in sizes. Dirt covered all of the green. Everything was also singed. As if someone used a massive Katon here.

"Oh my Kami…" Genma breathed out in horror. The others mirrored that sentiment.

"…This is definitely Sakura and Tsunade-sama's work." Ino said concerned. There was also quite an amount of blood as well. "I've never met anyone who can do this much damage."

"Their scent also lingers here." Hana said sniffing the air. Kakashi nodded in agreement and his eyes narrowed.

"There is also another scent here. It's unfamiliar though." He informed us.

"Kakashi-san, Dog-san, can you follow Sakura and the Godaime's trail as well as the unfamiliar one?" I asked them silently. They nodded and left quickly.

"Hawk, Eagle scout the outer perimeter. I will scout the immediate area." I informed the others, leaving Naruto, Sasuke and Ino to scour this…field for clues. "Leave no stone unturned." I told Sasuke and he nodded. I gestured for my team to head out. This destruction peaked my interest I realized as I was doing my round. When my foolish otouto's teammate returned, I vowed to get to know her better.

**~Normal POV~**

"Kami, I am definitely not gonna mess around with Sakura-chan anymore. She's as scary as Baa-chan if not worse." Naruto said with dread. Sasuke grumbled, but inwardly agreed. Decidedly, a few jabs at the feisty pinkette were not worth…the consequences.

"You guys! Over here!" Ino's voice cried and they ran over to where she was crouched next to a fallen tree stump. She was looking at what looked like an animal's scratch mark. A closer look revealed that it had been carved on by a kunai.

"Anou…what is it?" Naruto asked and Ino sighed.

"It's flash lingo that Sakura and I came up with."

"What's does it say?" Sasuke asked as Ino looked confused at the message, tracing the scratches lightly.

"It means Dawn. Why would Sakura leave that as a clue?" she asked, but before anyone could answer, the others arrived.

"There is no one in the area." Shisui announced.

"Sakura-san and Tsunade-hime's trail ended, but it seemed to be heading towards Kirigakure." Hana reported.

"The unfamiliar presence were male. Two of them. It's weird though because their scent vanishes around 5 kilometers from here." Kakashi contributed. "Did you find anything?" he addressed this to his team.

"Ino found that Sakura left a scratched message of the word 'Dawn' on a tree." Sasuke provided. The blonde seemed to be in deep thought.

"Well, this is certainly leading nowhere." Genma muttered under his breath.

'Wait, I know Sakura better than anyone here. She wouldn't just leave a damn word without it having any meaning. What is it?' Ino berated herself mentally. Sakura always confided in her. even more so than her own team. 'Come on think! Let's see. The place is trashed, it's even burnt- oh my Kami!'

"I got it!" Ino suddenly shouted, horror in her eyes as realization hit her, like a slap in her face.

"What? What is it?" Naruto shouted and she sucked in a breath.

"….Katon is associated with the color red right?" she asked, glancing in the Uchihas' direction. After all it was known throughout all the shinobi world the Uchiha's had a natural attribute towards fire. Itachi nodded, urging her to continue. She gulped and bit her lip.

"Kakashi-sensei said there were two unfamiliar presence right?"

"Yes. What is it Ino?" Shisui asked.

"It's the Akatsuki." She finally said and everyone immediately froze. Suddenly, all of the hints made sense to them as well.

"What would the Akatsuki want with Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked flailing his arms.

"This isn't good." Hawk said.

"Weasel-taichou, we have to inform Shikamaru-san immediately. If the Akatsuki is involved that is never good." Shisui said, glancing over at Naruto who was clenching his fist so hard, they were surprised blood didn't show.

"What? I wasn't enough? They had to drag Sakura-chan into this too?" he said angrily.

**~Itachi's POV~**

"I will contact Shikamaru-san. Sasuke, burn the tree with the clue on it. We cant leave evidence for anyone else." I instructed before making the necessary hand seals for the communication jutsu. I closed my eyes, hearing the lazy Nara shinobi answer.

"Ah. Itachi-san. What happened?" he asked in his drawled out way. I relayed everything to him and heard him swear under his breath.

"I see. There's nothing we can do then it seems. Neither group wants to be found at this point." He said and sighed. "Mendokusai ne. Sorry, but I'm going to have to send you on another mission right now. The Daimyo just contacted me. Apparently, his eldest son and younger daughter came to Konoha for a vacation and needs an escort back to his castle. He's requesting two of our best teams and you are them." he briefed me. It wasn't unheard of that this would happen. The Daimyo had sent his children before. For security reasons, no one was told of these travels so as to not alert enemies.

"It wont be a problem. Where are we meeting them?" I asked, assuming that we wouldn't have to travel all the way back to the village. He would most likely send a scouting team to escort them to another location closer to us and have us take over.

"Ah, they are already on the move, meet them in the forest near The Valley of the End."

"Understood." I murmured before letting go of the jutsu.

"We have another mission." I told the others, and Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"We have to escort the Daimyo's eldest son and younger daughter back to his place."

"Eh? What about Sakura-chan and the others?" Hana asked and Shisui chuckled.

"Lemme guess, Shikamaru-san said that obviously neither groups wanted to be found, and so he gave us a new mission because we're already out here and our dear Daimyo requested us. Is that it?" I stared at him impassively. If I hadn't known him practically my whole life, my jaw would have dropped.

"Hn." I could feel his grin at my answer.

"So, where do we meet them? Knowing my lazy teammate, he already sent someone to bring them to us. Less work that way." Ino asked knowingly.

"At the forest near the Valley of the End."

"Yosh! Let's go!" Naruto shouted and bounded off.

"Oi! Dobe!" Sasuke called after him irritatingly and also bounded off. Kakashi scratched his head and sighed.

"Geez. Where the hell does he get all that energy?" Genma muttered and followed.

I heard the waterfall of the nearby as we traveled through the forest. Chatter broke through to us and eventually we happened upon the group.

"Oh! Kakashi-san!" Izumo and Kotetsu greeted us. The Daimyo's envoy looked us over and I raised my mask. My other members also repeated the action.

"We'll take it over from here. Thank you." I said and they nodded, heading back home.

"are you the ones that are escorting us back to Otou-sama's home?" the eldest son, Kiuchi stepped forward.

"Hai, we are. Rest assured, nothing will befall you." Shisui told him and suddenly the younger daughter shrieked, making me almost wince. Shinobi had sensitive ears, honed from needing to sense our surrounding, and her high-pitched wailing was not pleasant.

"Kyaaa! You're so hot! I'm Ayane! Who are you?" she said practically humping Shisui's arm. We all sweat-dropped at the sight of Shisui trying to subtly take his arm away from her.

"Uhh, I'm Shisui." He said, sighing in relief as Kiuchi pried her off of him.

"Ayane! Behave! I'm ah – sorry about that." He said embarrassed for his sister. She ignored him and went over to Genma next, then looking at Sasuke and even Naruto. She then placed her eyes on me and I nearly shuddered at the gaze of her eyes.

"And who are you men? I must say, you all are so handsome." She purred.

"I'm Genma, this is Sasuke, Naruto and Itachi." Genma said, also uncomfortable. Despite being renowned womanizers, even they had limits and boundaries. Ayane was only 16 after all and we were over 20. Ino coughed and Ayane turned her attention to her.

"Oh. Who are you?" Ayane asked, eying her out.

"I'm Ino. And shouldn't you be looking at guys your own age?" Ino asked putting a hand on her hip.

"Mind your own business. Hmph, at least I'm not the one who looks like a slut." Ayane said, Ino's eyes narrowed into slits and everyone's eyes widened when Ino growled.

"I'm not a slut! I'm not a pompous, selfish, spoiled arrogant _brat _who's going to grow up as a homewr—" Hana immediately put a hand over Ino's mouth before she could finish her sentence.

"AYANE! How dare you!" Kiuchi chastised and dragged her away. Everyone shifted slightly as their envoy of 6 people followed after them.

"Ahh Ino, calm down. She's just annoying and young." Shisui said trying to calm the blonde down.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with." Ino muttered still pissed.

"This is going to be long." Sasuke mumbled, and I found myself agreeing with him.

**~Normal POV~**

The trip was dreadful if not downright miserable. The men, mainly Itachi and Shisui were suffering Ayane's seduction…or a miserable attempt at it. Ino and Hana were seething, more of Hana especially since one of the men was her boyfriend.

"A-Anou Hana…" Shisui looked over at her pleading as Ayane latched on to one of his arm again. 'HELP ME!' he screamed in his mind. However much he was a womanizer, he was immensely faithful to Hana.

"Hey, could you kindly release _my boyfriend?_" Hana finally growled out, stuffing down the urge to rip out the girl's throat when she glared back.

"You? His girlfriend? Please, a hot guy like this can certainly do better than a mutt like you." Jaws dropped, and Shisui finally had enough. He gingerly pushed her away.

"Hey, don't you dare call her that!" he barked and Kiuchi once again came over.

"Ayane! Apologize immediately!" the girl stammered out a 'sorry' when glares were sent in her direction.

"Kami-sama, could this trip be any longer?" Genma mumbled.

Apparently Kami-sama had a very twisted sense of humor. Why do you ask?

"Yare yare, what do we have here?" a wide sharp teeth grin revealed itself on its owner. Its blue-skinned, gigantic shark-like owner. After dropping off Kiuchi and the devi…err Ayane at the Daimyo's place, they started their trek back when they happened upon the Akatsuki.

"Hmm, the Kyuubi Jinchuriki and his little posse un." The blonde man that looked strangely like Ino said. The puppet like creature next to the blonde swished his tail back and forth menacingly.

"So it was you we sensed." He said. Itachi narrowed his eyes through his mask.

"Hoshigaki Kisame, Deidara, Akasuna no Sasori." He greeted, through his teeth. Naruto growled and clenched his fist.

"Akatsuki…" he said, causing Kakashi to hold a hand to his chest, holding him back.

"To what do we owe the pleasure?" he asked, but his eyes dared them to move.

"Simple, hand over the Kyuubi Jinchuriki." Kisame said and Itachi hissed low.

"Over our dead body." Sasuke said taking out kunai.

"So be it then un." Deidara laughed and took out clay. Summoning out a giant bird, he jumped on it and began to attack from above.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Ino! Deal with Deidara! We'll handle these ones." Kakashi yelled over the explosions said blonde was making.

"Dog-san, Hawk, Kakashi, deal with Sasori." Itachi ordered, dodging the massive Samehada. 'So that's Samehada, the sword that can eat chakra. I can't let it touch me.' "Eagle, be careful of the sword." I warned Shisui.

"Huh, the way you seem to react just in time of my moves. Long black hair kept in a low ponytail. Are you Uchiha Itachi?" Kisame asked me, grin widening when I didn't answer. It seemed he was more observant than I thought.

"Hn. Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" our attacks clashed and he chuckled. "Your going to have to do better than that if you want to best me." he taunted.

The battle raged on, but it was apparent that both sides were tiring at a rapid pace. Deidara had a variety of wounds from Naruto's fuma Shuriken, and Sasuke's Katon jutsus. Naruto, and Sasuke were better thanks to Ino, who under Sakura's tutelage and gained more knowledge in the medical arts. Genma, Hana and Kakashi were worse for wear, avoiding Sasori's poison at all cost. However, Kakashi had been nicked trying to push Hana out of the way of an attack. The poison was spreading through his system steadily.

'Kuso, this isn't good. We're gonna have to retreat. And get Kakashi medical attention!' Shisui thought, just as Kisame swung his sword in his direction. Itachi's eyes widened slightly.

"Eagle!" he called Shisui, but it was too late. The sword was going to do major damage if not cut him in half. 'Damn! I wont make it in time!' Shisui closed his eyes, waiting for the blow to come. But it didn't. he opened his eyes, shocked to see that it was mere cherry blossoms that had halted the giant sword. In fact, when he jumped away and looked around, more cherry blossoms encompassed the area, stopping everyone's attack. Ino's eyes bulged out.

"Forehead-girl! Is that you?" she asked the cherry blossoms. A voice chuckled.

"Ah Ino-pig, how I've missed you." Sakura's voice said. The cherry blossoms began to swirl and gather in a ball and dissipated as Sakura landed on the field.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted happily and surprised.

_Preview_

"_I see. So she has returned to Konoha." A man with orange spiky hair, and piercing said, folding his hands together._

"_Yeah, one thing's for sure, she packs a lot in her punch." Kisame said._

"_So are we gonna track her down un?" Deidara asked, wanting to pay back the girl for interrupting his battle with the Kyuubi, and the mini Uchiha. _

"_No. At least not yet anyway. I have something else for you to do."_

Itachi: Hn. I hate your story.

Me: *glares* you just hate it because you're not with Sakura yet.

Itachi: very true. So when is that happening?

Me: stop pestering me before I pair you up with Anko

Itachi: *shudders*…. Fine…you win.

Me: *grins* hahahahahaha that's what I thought!

Sakura: Please review everyone!


	3. Chapter 2: The New Sakura

Kisame: Damn Pinky, you pack a hell of a punch

Sakura: *eye twitch* Pinky? What the hell Fishy-chan?

Kisame: Fishy-chan? What the hell kind of nickname is that?

Sakura: What the hell kinda nickname is Pinky?

Kisame: considering your hair is pink, it should be obvious.

Sakura: …..hmph, says the guy who's a walking fish

Kisame: …..touché.

Me: you two are so weird *shake my head*

_Recap_

"_Forehead-girl! Is that you?" she asked the cherry blossoms. A voice chuckled._

"_Ah Ino-pig, how I've missed you." Sakura's voice said. The cherry blossoms began to swirl and gather in a ball and dissipated as Sakura landed on the field. _

"_Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted happily and surprised._

**Chapter 2: The New Sakura ~Itachi's POV~**

"Huh, so there you are." Kisame said, swinging his sword around. Sakura put a hand on her hip.

"Yeah well, I felt I should come back and kick your ass again." Sakura said smirking. I had seen her before, plenty of times. The results of being Sasuke's teammate. She used to have medium length hair and a red mid-thigh dress. Her green eyes were full of innocence, certainly not the eyes of a hardened shinobi. However, that changed after the chuunin exams. I was on an extended mission and so wasn't home when the Sandaime lost to Orochimaru. It was then that I vowed, the next time something happened, I would be there.

Sakura had tried to defend Naruto and Sasuke, who had been bitten by that snake bastard, from Sound-nin. In the process, she had gotten beaten up and had chopped off her hair. Now, I could see that she had changed once again. The training with the Godaime had paid off it seems. Her once short hair had grown out in the years and came to her hips in two braids, which looked much like her mentor. Her green eyes held knowledge, and fierce determination. Her wardrobe had also changed. Instead of being red, she had changed to the standard black outfit of a kuniochi. She wore a tight black kimono top with a short skirt. It was tied in the middle with a white obi that tied into a bow and its end tail hung down to her ankle. It also had an intricate cherry blossom design across it. She had also filled out in the years.

"Hmph, you sure are cocky brat un." Deidara said, his bird drifted closer to the ground in front of us.

"It's not cocky if I can back it up Blondie."

"Oh yeah un? We'll see abou—" Deidara didn't finish as the three Akatsuki members suddenly flinched, and their eyes closed.

"Eh?" Genma questioned, as they came to.

"Damn. And I wanted to kick your ass Pinky. Too bad, it looks like we have to go." Kisame said and they teleported way.

"Hm. Seems like their Leader called them." Sakura mused, and I looked at her.

"Where are the Godaime and Shizune-san?" I asked her. she looked at me and smiled slightly, seemingly able to recognize whom I was, even with my mask on.

"Ah Weasel-taichou. They are already heading back to Konoha if not already there." She told us and Ino huffed.

"Where the hell were you earlier?" Ino asked, more like shouted at the pinkette, who simply blinked.

"I'll tell you later. We should head back to the village and check with Tsunade-shishou so she knows I'm still alive." Sakura just said, rolling her eyes at the end of her sentence and started to walk away.

"What the hell?" Sasuke mumbled confused, but followed, as did everyone else. We made quick work of our trip and were soon walking through familiar gates.

"Ah! If it isn't Sakura-chan!" Izumo and Kotetsu greeted her. She turned and grinned seeing them.

"Hey you two! Still falling asleep on the job?" she teased and waved bye to them. To us she gestured for us to follow. "Let's head to Tsunade-shishou's office." I nodded and teleported us into her office in an instance.

"Can't any of you use the damn door?" A grumpy Godaime greeted us. Sakura grinned and walked over to the Hokage and plopped herself on the table with ease. My team and I took off our masks.

"What's this door you're always talking about?" Sakura asked, smiling even more when Tsunade-sama glowered at her.

"I see you're all here. Good. Shikamaru has already informed me of everything. Report on your mission."

"Hn. It went well." I said, not wanting to go into detail on how much trouble the Daimyo's daughter had caused. However, all of the mens' faces said otherwise. Sakura giggled and shook her head.

"Let me guess. Ayane kept on flirting with all of you. She flirted with Itachi-san the most, Shisui the second. However, Shisui being the boyfriend of Hana, got super pissed. Kiuchi had to forcibly drag Ayane away and you all felt you should distance yourselves for a while." She laughed even more when she saw our shocked faces, of course other than mine. I had grown up keeping my emotions under lock and key.

"Eh? Sakura-chan how did you guess?" Naruto asked dumb-founded.

"I've met Kiuchi-kun and Ayane-chan before when I had to do some stuff for Ieyasu-sama." Sakura replied. My eyebrows rose. How had she gained the right to call them by those honorifics? She must have done something important to them.

"Ugh, you should've been there Forehead-girl. I wanted to slap that girl across the face so badly!" Ino said, pouting slightly.

"Ahem. Catch up later all right? Anyway, you're all probably tired, especially you Sakura. Itachi, Kakashi you and your team will be off for three days. Go to the hospital tomorrow and get clearance from Shizune. Sakura, you are not allowed to work in the hospital for today and tomorrow and I mean it. Get some rest, and if I see you anywhere near the hospital I will strip you of your ninja status for a whole month." The Godaime fixed her apprentice with a look, which she waved off.

"You worry too much Tsunade-shishou. I'm fine." Sakura said crossing her arms.

"You work too damn much, it's time you take time off."

"I haven't even to the hospital in ages! If you've forgotten, we've just come back after nearly three years!" Sakura argued.

"Exactly, came back from _training_! And you've worked in other hospitals during that time!" this time Sakura pouted, and Genma cleared his throat, loudly enough to catch both women's attention.

"Uh, so are we dismissed Tsunade-sama?" he asked meekly flinching when both women fixed their glares on him.

"Hai hai, you're all dismissed. Now leave so I can drink my sake in peace." Tsunade grumbled, ignoring Sakura's glare. "Don't start with me Sakura."

"Fine, don't drink too much! You have work and I'm going to send Shizune over to check up on you!" Sakura said, walking out the door.

"Ne! Teme, Kaka-sensei! Let's go eat at Ichiraku! I'm starving!" Naruto said disappearing. Sasuke sighed, but followed with Kakashi. I turned around, deciding I would walk home. After all, it wasn't like I was looking forward to see chichi-ue. I was walking with Shisui, Hana had to go home, and Genma just left, when we came upon Sakura talking to Shimura Danzo, one of the village elder. I had only met the man once when I went with my father to a meeting and I hated the man. He had fought against Sandaime for his position and had lost. Something about the man made me wary of him. Sakura looked upset and irritated.

"What the hell do you want Danzo?" She asked, hand on hip. The man chuckled.

"My my, such a feisty girl. Just like Tsunade-hime it seems."

"Cut the crap, we both know your not here to have small talk."

"Intuitive girl, have you thought about my offer?" At this, Sakura laughed bitterly.

"Are you kidding me? There is nothing to think about, you senile old man. Now get out of my way." He didn't say anything, but moved aside anyway and she stomped away. He noticed us and smiled. My guard immediately went up and so did Shisui's.

"Ah Fugaku's son. Nice to meet you again." he said and I nodded curtly before excusing myself.

"Ne, is that really Shimura Danzo?" Shisui asked me when we got outside. I nodded.

"Aa."

"It seems he's taken an interest in Sakura-chan. I didn't even know they knew each other." He mused

"She is the Godaime's apprentice. I'm sure she has had to fill in for her some time." this girl was becoming more interesting. I had never seen anyone, other than the Godaime herself to act so defiant toward Danzo. He had almost the entire council on his side. Yes, I was definitely going to be paying more attention to her. Haruno Sakura.

**~Sakura's POV~**

"It's been so long! I missed Konoha!" I said, breathing in the fresh air deeply. I missed everything about it. From the rustling of the many trees (we _are _in the Village of the Hidden _Leaf_), to the bustling shops and street. The crisp air, to the one filled with oil and ramen.

"Well, it's probably because it's been like three years. Everyone's going to be excited to see you back." Ino told me, snickering at my carefree attitude.

"People missed me? Really?" I cocked my head to the side confused. I mean, I had friends, but I wasn't as popular as Naruto or Sasuke. When those two came back, the whole town was buzzing. Ino looked at me like I had grown another head.

"Are you kidding me Forehead-girl? Of course people missed you! Oh my Kami! We have to spend time with the girls again!" she clapped her hands excitedly. I giggled at her change in expressions. How I missed her, and the girls. Hyuuga Hinata and Tenten. Hinata was in a team with Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Kurenai-sensei. I had hoped she'd come out of her shell by the time I came back. Or that Naruto would have gotten a brain and asked her out. Tenten was on a team with Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji and the Konoha's green beast, Maito Gai.

"We definitely should! Maybe when I have nothing to do, shopping with you it tiring!" she stuck her tongue out at my comment.

"Hey! You get as much stuff as I do sometimes!"

"Yeah, keyword: sometimes!" we stopped at the Yamanaka's Flower Shop, where the Yamanaka Clan Head, Inoichi lived upstairs with his family.

"Bye Forehead-girl! It was nice to see you again!" Ino waved and went inside. I shook my head at her and continued to Ichiraku where I was supposed to meet my team. I had missed my boys so much. When I got there, Naruto had already started eating and I slid in between Sasuke-kun and Kaka-sensei.

"Ah there you are Sakura-san? The usual?" Teuchi, the owner of Ichiraku greeted me and I smiled back.

"Yes please, thank you Teuchi-san!" he left to go cook my order. I looked to my right and noticed Kaka-sensei's crinkled eye, eying his ramen seriously. Naruto and Sasuke apparently noticed his expression as well because Naruto snickered while Sasuke smirked.

"Ne, you're all mean." Kakashi finally said, looking at us, glowering at us. After they had returned from their training, we had finally gotten to see Kaka-sensei's real face. He was really handsome, no wonder so many women threw themselves at him.

'**More like sexy! I would totally hit that!' **inner Sakura drooled and Sakura refused the urge to smack her forehead.

'_EW! That's my sensei your talking about_!' I shouted in discuss at her, only to have her roll her eyes.

'**Uh, more like ex-sensei. Oh! You know who else is totally in Kakashi's lead? Uchiha Itachi!' **Inner sighed, filling my heads with images of Itachi. I blushed mentally and berated her.

'_Stop that! Besides, he has tons of girls running after him. He wouldn't notice someone like me_.'

'**You don't give yourself enough credit Saku-chan.' **Inner said sadly.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto's voice broke her out of her trance. She blinked, noticing that even Sasuke and Kakashi were looking at her concerned, though they'd never admit it.

"Oh, uhh, sorry, just thinking to myself!" I blushed and quickly dug into the tempura ramen that Teuchi had put in front of me.

"Anyway, Sakura-chan you have to help me!" Naruto was saying and I cocked my head slightly.

"With what?" he scratched his head nervously and smiled sheepishly.

"Umm, I'm going out with Hinata tomorrow and I don't know whether I should get her flowers or not." My eyes widened and I grinned.

"You finally asked her out? oh thank Kami! I thought you were going to be an idiot forever!" I said more than excited. Sasuke snorted and Kakashi chuckled at my reaction. "You totally should! Ino's shop has Hinata's favorite flower! Ino would be more than happy to help you! I swear to Kami Naruto, you better not screw this up!"

"T-Thanks Sakura-chan." Naruto said, blushing slightly. They finished up dinner, with Sakura and Sasuke holding on to Kakashi to make sure he paid the bill, which he did almost tearing at the dent Naruto made. Hell, he was almost on par with Chouji. He winced, wondering how Asuma could ever afford to pay for Chouji.

"Maa, today was a long day. rest up you three. Naruto, Sasuke, walk Sakura home will you? Jaa ne!" Kakashi poofed away, much to the annoyance said teammates. They nonetheless walked their female teammate to her home, waiting until she went in until they went their separate ways.

**~Normal POV~**

"Ah, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, there you are." A holographic man greeted them.

"Say, what was that all about? We were in the middle of something un." Deidara asked angrily.

"That can wait for now. Kisame, you may rest up now." Kisame grunted and bowed.

"Very well Leader-sama." He left into the hideout and Leader-sama focused back on the other two.

"You have a new mission after you rest up." At this, Deidara perked up.

"What's the new mission?" Sasori asked.

"Ah, you are to hunt down the Ichibi, Shukaku. The Jinchuriki is Sabaku no Gaara, the Kazekage of Sunagakure."

"Finally, something challenging un. Can't wait un." Deidara smirked.

"Rest up for now. Begin the mission immediately."

_Preview_

"_What? Gaara got kidnapped by the Akatsuki?" Naruto shouted. _

"_Calm down Naruto! What happened Shishou?" Sakura asked, worried. She had been to Sunagakure a few times during Gaara's reign as Kazekage to help with their hospital and had bonded with him, as well as his siblings. She considered Gaara a brother._

"_Two Akatsuki members infiltrated the village and took him back to their hideout. Team 7, I'm giving you the mission to bring Gaara back. Stop at Sunagakure so they can fill you in more on who you are after." Tsunade said gravely. "Dismissed!" _

Kisame: this sucks. I got my ass handed to me!

Sakura: Ah! Fishy-chan! Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with your emo group?

Kisame: *sweat drops* uhh, emo group? what the hell? We are not emo!

Sakura: could've fooled me with your fingernails, rings and black cloaks.

Itachi: *smirks* feisty, I like that

Kisame: *snickers* ah, so the girly Uchiha appears

Itachi: *Veins appear* hn Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu! *burns Kisame to a crisp*

Me: Itachi! Look at what you did! Now he has to go MIA for a bit!

Itachi: Hn.


	4. Chapter 3: The Capturing of Ichibi

Ah! I'm so sorry I'm taking so long to update this story! I was busy after I released the first three chapters, and now that I'm back in school, senior year is officially kicking my butt. In hindsight, taking three AP classes is a bit much…anyway, I hope you enjoy the story, and hopefully I can update more often! A sad disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. Once again Masashi Kishimoto, I bow down to you.

_Recap_

_"Ah, you are to hunt down the Ichibi, Shukaku. The Jinchuriki is Sabaku no Gaara, the Kazekage of Sunagakure."_

_"Finally, something challenging un. Can't wait un." Deidara smirked._

_"Rest up for now. Begin the mission immediately."_

**Chapter 3: The Capturing of Ichibi ~Normal POV~**

If you were to squint hard enough through the harsh wind and the kicking sand, you could see two figures in black cloaks trudging through the sand storm.

"Oi, Sasori-danna, I get that getting the Ichibi is important, but did we have to go in the middle of this damn sand storm un?" Deidara said irritably, moving his hand to keep his bangs out of his face.

"Shut up Deidara. Do you remember the plan?" came Sasori's deep, monotone reply.

"Yeah, yeah un. I remember un." Deidara mumbled, sighing in relief as the last of the storm disappeared as they approached the village.

"Good, you had better not screw up." They ambled up to the entrance of Sunagakure and were greeted by a Sand-nin.

"I trust you did what we told you to do?" Sasori questioned the man who nodded and he glanced at Deidara who smirked. He reached into his pouch full of clay and put his hand over it.

"Ja, see you in a little bit." Deidara said, opening his hand to reveal a clay bird, then did hand signs and jumped on the bigger version of the bird. He saluted Sasori and flew off in the direction of the Kazekage Tower.

"Yosh, that was easier than I thought un." Deidara said, landing down quietly on the roof of the tower. No one had seen him so far.

"Akatsuki." Deidara's eyes widened as he turned around to face his target. Gaara had his arms crossed and his sand spilling out of his gourd.

Deidara smirked. "As expected of the Kazekage to sense me. Now, if you could just kindly come with me un." He frowned when Gaara attempted to attack him with his sand. Deidara jumped back into a safe distance. "Nope, guess we have to do it the hard way un."

**-Back in Konoha- ~Sakura's POV~**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. CRASH! _The unsuspecting alarm was crushed to smithereens as my deadly fist came down on it. Oops, I hadn't meant to kill it, but as you can see, mornings were not my forte.

"Stupid clock…" I mumbled before pulling the blanket higher on me and rolled onto my side. I was about to doze off into another blissful sleep when a voice made me jump ten feet in the air.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAN!" I yelped as I landed back on my bed, tangled in my sheets as I stared up at Naruto who was sitting on my window sill and grinning down at me. That was until I glared at him and growled as the tangled sheets were getting even more tangled around my legs. "Eh heh, sorry Sakura-chan, did I wake you up?"

"No Naruto, I'm wrapped up in my sheets because I'm pretending to be a caterpillar." I grumbled and finally freed myself. "What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to Ichiraku with me and Teme!" I sighed. He was so loud, even in the morning.

"Fine, get out so I can get dressed." he nodded happily and disappeared. I sighed again, but went to my closet to get fresh clothes and went into the bathroom. I did the usual routine, shampooed, conditioned, soap, towel off. I figured that I wouldn't do anything today since Shishou gave me the day off so I dressed casual. I put on my ninja sandals and kunai pouch, cause I never knew if something would happen.

I walked through Konoha at a leisurely pace. I missed the village, too much, but I knew that I didn't regret leaving to go train.

_-Flashback-_

"_Ne, Sakura, you've been quite this whole time. Is something wrong?" Kakashi-sensei had asked me. We were eating at Ichiraku like usual and I had been pushing my ramen around the bowl. How was I going to tell them that I was leaving, for three years no less!_

"_Ah, n-nothing's wrong Kaka-sensei." I mentally cursed as I saw Naruto and Sasuke-kun look over at me as well. _

"_Doesn't sound like nothing." Sasuke noted and Inner Sakura bristled._

"_**Oh now you care?" **__I sighed and looked up at my boys._

"_Umm, you know how Tsunade-shishou is leaving for three years for…reasons?" Even Naruto was serious as I continued. "I'm…going with her…so I can train more and become stronger."_

"_What?! Sakura-chan you're leaving?!" Naruto shouted out loud, causing everyone in the vicinity to stop and look at them before going back to their lives. I glared at him and smacked him upside the head._

"_Shut. Up Naruto. And yes, I'm leaving." Kakashi-sensei's eye crinkled._

"_This is unexpected. When are you leaving?" at this I blushed and I scratched the back of my head._

"_Anou, tomorrow in the morning. I'm sorry, I really wanted to tell you three…I just didn't know how to bring it up…"_

"_Hn. Don't die." I immediately glared at Sasuke-kun and huffed._

"_Of course not Sasuke-kun." I muttered bitterly. Hmph, jerk. If that's how he wanted to be._

"_Maa maa, let's enjoy the time we have now I suppose." Kakashi-sensei said trying to calm me down._

_-End Flashback-_

I shook my head and resisted the urge to bang my head against the nearest surface. Honestly, I love all three of them, but sometimes **'more like all the time'**, my Inner interrupted, they were a handful. I smirked. Now they would see that I didn't need to be protected all the time. I could protect myself. The smell of ramen permeated the air as I got closer and saw that Naruto had already cleaned through his first bowl and was well into the second. Some things never changed.

"Careful before you get indigestion problems Naruto." I warned and he took his face out of the bowl to grin at me.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan! One more bowl Jii-san!" he also yelled at Teuchi-san who laughed heartedly at Naruto's antics and looked at me.

"Tempura ramen onegai." he smiled and went to the back to get the orders. Sasuke-kun snorted quietly at Naruto who had begun to inhale his noodles again and broke his chopsticks in half.

"Ah, I miss this! This brings back so many memories!" I said stretching and Sasuke-kun rolled his eyes, but I could see that his eyes softened a little before he ate more calmly than Naruto.

"We…missed you…too Sakura-chan!" Naruto said still chewing on his noodles.

"Naruto! Don't talk with your mouth full! Kami, I swear!" I chastised him and he chuckled nervously.

"Sorry Sakura-chan." The rest of the time was more quiet, the only thing you could hear was slurping of ramen (mostly Naruto of course). I sighed as once again, Sasuke-kun and I had to pay. This wasn't the first time.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura." an ANBU appeared and I frowned. Already something was going on? "Hokage-sama requests your immediate presence." we teleported to the Hokage Tower to see that Kakashi-sensei was already there, Icha Icha nowhere in sight.

"Ah good, you three are here." Tsunade-shishou rested her head on her hands and sighed. "The Kazekage Gaara has been kidnapped by Akatsuki."

"What? Gaara got kidnapped by the Akatsuki?" Naruto shouted.

"Calm down Naruto! What happened Shishou?" Sakura asked, worried. She had been to Sunagakure a few times during Gaara's reign as Kazekage to help with their hospital and had bonded with him, as well as his siblings. She considered Gaara a brother.

"Two Akatsuki members infiltrated the village and took him back to their hideout. Team 7, I'm giving you the mission to bring Gaara back. Stop at Sunagakure so they can fill you in more on who you are after." Tsunade said gravely. "Dismissed!"

"Hai!" All four of us replied and Naruto growled.

"Alright! Let's hurry!"

**-Akatsuki Hideout-**

"Che, what's taking Blondie and Sasori so long?" Kisame asked, irritated that they were late.

"Patience Kisame." Their leader appeared in holographic form, as all of them were. "When they get here, be prepared for the jutsu."

"Hai hai."

"Ooooh! Tobi's a good boy! This will be Tobi's first sealing!" A man with a mask covering his face jumped up and down.

"Shut up Tobi! No one gives a fucking crap!" Another man shouted and Tobi shrunk back, but didn't say anything else.

"Che. They better get here soon…" Kisame muttered.

_Preview_

"_Ne, Weasel-taichou. That chakra…" Shisui called out to me. My eyes narrowed underneath my mask. _

"_Ah." _

"_We should go check it out!" Hana shouted and I nodded, already heading towards the direction. It was Kakashi-san, Naruto-kun and my Otouto's chakra. Along with a very powerful chakra signature._

A/N: I was reading through my chapters and realized that I had Japanese words in my story and no translations! So sorry if you didn't understand some of the words, here's a translation guide.

Ichibi: One-tail, referring to the One-tailed demon inside of Gaara

Jinchuriki: carriers of the tailed demon

Kazekage: wind shadow, this is the leader of Sunagakure

Sunagakure: Hidden Village of the Sand

-danna: referring to one who is higher than you

Teme: bastard

Konohagakure: Hidden Village of the Leaves

-sensei: teacher

-shishou: mentor

Jii-san: grandpa, or old man

Tempura: Vegetables, shrimp, etc…deep fried with panko batter

Onegai: please

Hai: yes

-taichou: captain

Otouto: little brother

Pretty pretty please review! I'm sorry the chapters are so short! I'm going to try to make them longer next time!


	5. Chapter 4: The Jinchuriki and Bijuu

A/N: So, I really love Itachi ^_^. My friend and I were…bickering I guess you could say about how she thought Sasuke was so much better than Itachi because he's a murderer and blah blah blah. I'd just like to put in perspective those of you that also hate Itachi because of that reason. True, he did murder his own clan thus making him a murderer, but he only did so because he was ordered to by the Third Hokage, the Elders and Danzo. Plus if he were to not, there would have been a major civil war and things would have gotten even more messy. He couldn't kill Sasuke because he loved him too much and decided to make him stronger so that he knew Sasuke could protect himself in the end. so sad! Ahem, anyway, yeah so this kind of follows the Naruto Shippuden story line, with a few changes so yeah spoiler alert! Here's the next chapter so enjoy!

Itachi: …you're weird…

Me: Shut up! It's so sad

Sakura: *sweat drop* uhh… *whispers to Itachi* what should we do?

Itachi: *whispers back* back off slowly, maybe she won't notice

Me: I heard that!

Sakura: Oh shit, run!

_Recap_

_"Che, what's taking Blondie and Sasori so long?" Kisame asked, irritated that they were late._

_"Patience Kisame." Their leader appeared in holographic form, as all of them were. _

_"When they get here, be prepared for the jutsu."_

_"Hai hai."_

_"Ooooh! Tobi's a good boy! This will be Tobi's first sealing!" A man with a mask covering his face jumped up and down._

_"Shut up Tobi! No one gives a fucking crap!" Another man shouted and Tobi shrunk back, but didn't say anything else._

_"Che. They better get here soon…" Kisame muttered._

**Chapter 4: The Jinchuriki and Bijuu ~Normal POV~**

"Ugh…Ngh!" Kankurou lay in the hospital bed groaning and clutching his stomach. Temari looked worriedly at her brother and looked towards an old lady with gray hair in a bun.

"Chiyo-baa-sama! Isn't there anything you can do?!" She asked frantically as he cried out in pain again. Chiyo shook her head sadly.

"I'm afraid not. This poison is too advanced; I've never seen anything like it." Suddenly, Baki rushed into the door and told everyone to clear the way. They did, only to see a rush of pink hair fly in and immediately start poking and prodding at Kankurou. Temari's eyes widened at the familiar pink color and recognized her.

"Sakura? Is that you?" she asked and green eyes turned to meet hers. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Anou, who are you miss?" One of the medics of Suna asked and Sakura turned to look at them.

"I'm Haruno Sakura, a medic-nin from Konohagakure." she frowned, looking back down at Kankurou. "Where are his medical charts?" A medic immediately handed her the forms and backed off.

"We couldn't find out what the poison, or the composition of it."

"The poison is based on a mixture of heavy metals, and it's a fast acting one that targets internal organs. It's really potent as well." Sakura said, eliciting gasps from everyone in the room. Everyone looked at her in awe; she had only done a brief examination and was already able to deduce the problem.

"Can you save him?" Temari asked and Sakura nodded at her reassuringly.

"That's what I'm here for. Alright! This is what I need!"

From outside the door, Naruto looked in awe at Sakura's prowess. Sasuke and Kakashi looked indifferent, but they too were surprised with her medical abilities.

"Konoha's White Fang!" a woman's voice yelled and the three of them turned to see Chiyo suddenly leap in the air and aim at Kakashi. His eyes widened as he deflected her attack. "How dare you show your face here!"

"Oi Baa-san! Let go of Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted and Sasuke grunted.

"Anou, I think you are mistaking me for someone else! I'm not the White Fang!" Kakashi tried to tell her, but she didn't listen and pulled back to strike again.

"Chiyo, calm down. That isn't Konoha's White Fang." She suddenly stopped and faced her brother Ebizo who sighed and smiled weakly at Kakashi. "I'm sorry about that. She

has the tendency to jump to conclusions."

"It's alright." Kakashi said, sweat dropping as Chiyo started cackling in laughter.

"My! You seem so much like the White Fang. I apologize." she said and Naruto and Sasuke put away their weapons.

"Hmm, that's probably because the White Fang was my father." Chiyo looked up, eyes widened at him. Ebizo nodded solemnly.

"I see…that explains why you look so much like him." he said, nudging his sister to go check in on Kankurou. She refused to budge though as she continued to stare at Kakashi, who was getting a little uncomfortable having mentioned his disgraced father. She eventually left towards the hospital room though and he resisted the urge to sigh again in relief.

"Geez, Kaka-sensei what was all that about?" Naruto asked, cocking his head to the side. Even Sasuke was looking at him curiously. Kakashi didn't answer though, and merely inclined his head in the direction of the room.

"Let's go check in on Kankurou-san so that we can continue on with the mission." Naruto nodded his head vigorously and dragged the two males into the room to see that Kankurou was already sitting up with the help of Sakura and she made him take a drink of what appeared to be an antidote. He coughed and spluttered, but drank it all.

"What happened?" was Sasuke's curt question toward Kankurou who frowned, but retold his story of the battle with Akasuna no Sasori.

"They want to seal the Ichibi within Gaara? Is that even possible?" Sakura asked. Kankurou shrugged, and pointed to his puppet, which had been broken in pieces and laid next to his hospital bed on the ground. They all looked down to see that one of his puppet's hands held something. Kakashi pried it open to find a piece of black cloth.

"That was a part of Akasuna no Sasori's face mask. My puppet managed to nick it. I figured you could use it to track his scent down." Kankurou said, voice hoarse from exhaustion. Sakura helped him lie back down and nodded.

"Thank you. Now rest, we'll take care of everything else."

"Yeah! We'll definitely get Gaara back!" Naruto shouted with a feral grin and Chiyo stepped up.

"Wait. I want to go with you." At this announcement, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura looked surprise, well the latter two hid it, while Naruto blurted out in the usual Naruto style.

"What? B-But, what's a baa-chan like you going to do?" Everyone took turns hitting the boy and Kakashi sighed.

"Very well." he said, seeing as how he had heard of Chiyo's skills as a shinobi. "We'll rest up for a bit here and continue the search. Chiyo-baa-sama, please get your things ready, we'll move out soon."

**-Back in Konoha at the Same Time-**

A knock sounded on the heavy wooden door and Tsunade looked up expectantly. "Come in." Four people entered and stood in front of their Hokage in a line. The tallest of them sported a green Jounin jacket and a tight green spandex suit. On his face were very bushy eyebrows and his hair was a bowl shape. To his left, was a mini version of the man, except…well, shorter. On the jounin's other side, stood another male with long brown hair tied into a loose ponytail and wore a white outfit. To his right stood a lone female with her hair tied in two buns and wore a Chinese outfit.

"Kakashi just contacted me. They found the location of where the Akatsuki are hiding. They are in an area between Konoha and Suna. Team Gai, you are to go there and back up Team Seven." Tsunade told them.

"What would Akatsuki be doing all the way out there?" Tenten asked curiously, and wary since Akatsuki were basically right under their noses.

"They have kidnapped Gaara, the fifth Kazekage. We must rescue him at all cost. Now go, here is everything we know so far." Tsunade threw a scroll at Gai, who caught it and gave her a thumbs up.

"Yosh! Minna, ikuzo!"

**-Later On In the Day at an Akatsuki Base-**

"There are Konoha shinobi on their way here." Zetsu, a man who was half black and half white looking like he was being eaten by a Venus flytrap said. "There are two groups, taking different routes. One of the groups contain Team 7."

"Che, no doubt on their way here for the Ichibi." Kisame said, grinning with his sharp pointy teeth showing. Their leader closed his eyes, keeping his hand sign for the Fuin Jutsu still intact.

"…Tobi stall Team 7. Kisame go after the others. Give me a fourth of your chakra Tobi and I'll need a third of yours Kisame." Tobi jumped up and down excitedly. Kisame grinned and hauled up Samehada.

"Yes! Tobi is a good boy! Tobi will go stall them!" after giving some of his chakra, his

hologram vanished with Kisame's and Deidara exhaled in relief.

"Thank Kami, I thought he was going to be more irritating un." he grumbled and tried to tune out Gaara's pained gurgling.

**~Sakura's POV~**

We had been traveling for at least five hours, after Kakashi-sensei had caught a scent of Gaara using his ninken and we were hurrying as fast as we could through the forest.

"Stop minna!" Kakashi suddenly called out and when we did, I finally noticed that in the clearing in front of us stood a man wearing a strange swirl mask…and the Akatsuki robe.

"Kuso, they already know we're coming?" Sasuke muttered and Naruto gritted his teeth. I grabbed his arm so he wouldn't rush in like he usually did.

"Be on your guard." was all Kakashi-sensei did before we entered the clearing.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked, already inching towards his kunai pouch. The man chuckled.

"Tobi's a good boy. Tobi is here to stop you from going further!"

"What a weird person, I've never seen him before." I muttered and all of a sudden, Tobi's attitude and voice changed from his high-pitched voice to a deeper, definitely more mature voice. Even his third person speech was dropped.

"Hmph. Weird? That's ridiculous coming from a kunoichi with pink hair." He said, to show that he had heard me. I bristled immediately at my hair being made fun of.

'**Oh hell no he did NOT just go there!' **Inner shouted in my mind. I sighed and pushed her back so I could focus on Tobi.

**~Normal POV~**

"Tobi, is it?" Kakashi drawled out, on edge. Tobi turned his attention to him and chuckled again.

"Copy Ninja Kakashi, Haruno Sakura, the Uchiha patriarch's second son, the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, and a figure of the past."

"Damn it! Bastards! Give back Gaara!" Naruto suddenly shouted, and Sasuke and Sakura held him back. Tobi smirked under his mask and called out to Naruto.

"I'm afraid we cannot do that. Maybe you should just give up." Naruto growled and

Kakashi cursed mentally. 'Hmm, he must be trying to stall us from moving forward. Which means that we must be close to their base. Damn, I have a feeling that there's more than meets the eyes with this man.'

"Sasuke, hold back Naruto!" Sakura called out and hurled shuriken at Tobi. Said man merely stood there. Sakura's eyes widened as her weapons seemed to go through him and was unharmed.

"What the hell?" she cursed and Chiyo narrowed her eyes. 'This is going to be harder than we thought.' Chiyo thought as she sidestepped a barrage of kunai and shuriken.

Kakashi pulled up his hitae-ate to reveal his Sharingan and his eyes narrowed. 'This man, there's something about him that just screams dangerous. Why is he wearing a mask? What is he hiding?'

Tobi's smirk widened under his mask at Kakashi's apprehensive face. 'Hehe, he's smarter than I thought. However…' He focused his gaze on the Kyuubi Jinchuriki who was still growling quietly and his smirk became a full-blown devious grin. Not that anyone could see his delight. 'Hmm, if the Jinchuriki is still this weak, than this will be easier than I thought. Ah, I think I've stalled them long enough. They won't be able to break the seals. Ah, but first, let's have some fun with them. Haruno Sakura is with them too. Maybe I can use this time to ascertain the skills she has gained. She must be good to avoid us for two years.'

"Let's get this over with shall we?" Kakashi finally said, and quickly did hand signs. "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

"Everyone! Take cover!" Sakura shouted and did her own hand signs. "Suiton: Kirigakure no Jutsu!" Thick mist immediately settled in and covered the clearing. Tobi's eyes narrowed as he dodged the fireball with no problems and he sighed.

"Do you really think something like this will affect me? Don't make me laugh." he called out and Sakura smirked.

"Getting cocky there. You shouldn't underestimate Konoha shinobi!" A faint chirping was heard and Sasuke appeared behind Tobi with the famed Chidori. Tobi smirked and didn't move. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly as he just phased through Tobi and rolled to avoid falling flat on his face.

'What the hell was that? I just went right through him!' Sasuke thought and again moved out of the way as Naruto's clones came into the fray. 'What a dobe, that won't work against him!'

"Take this dattebayo!" Everyone in Team 7 merely face palmed as, just like they expected, all of Naruto's clones got their asses handed to them.

'That should have been a sufficient distraction.' Tobi thought as the mist cleared up finally. "Well, that was entertaining. Jaa I have more important things to attend to." He made the appropriate hand sign and teleported away.

"What the hell was that?!" Naruto exclaimed and Sasuke grimaced.

"It was a distraction dobe."

"That must mean their about to, or have already started the sealing!" Sakura said and Kakashi nodded.

"Let's go!"

**-After Team 7 and Team Gai Meet Up, Rip The Seals to The Hideout and Split Up: ~Sakura's POV~**

"It's been a long time Chiyo-baa-san." Sasori greeted her in his grotesque form. My eyes widened and I looked at Chiyo, shocked.

"Hmph. I can't believe that you're with the Akatsuki, Sasori."

"Baa-san? You mean?" I questioned and Sasori chuckled.

"…Sasori was my grandson." Chiyo finally replied and Sasori pretended to be hurt.

"'Was?' You're not going to spill that crap about how I'm a disgrace and that I have been disowned. I'll enjoy killing you both, and making you into my puppets." I resisted the look of disgust threatening to cross my face.

'**Ew! Like gross! Kick his ass!'**

'_Not now Inner! I'm kinda busy here!'_

"Don't let your guard down Sakura! And don't let him make even a scratch on you! He poisoned all of his weapons!" Chiyo said to me and I nodded, tightening my gloves around my hands.

**-With Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi-**

"Ne, Kaka-sensei, are you sure it was okay to leave Sakura-chan and Chiyo-baa-san by themselves?"

"Shut up Dobe. They can take care of themselves." Sasuke shot back, although he too was worried about their female teammate.

"Naruto Sasuke! Focus!" Kakashi shouted.

**-Meanwhile Somewhere Nearby-**

"Ne, Weasel-taichou. That chakra…" Shisui called out to me. My eyes narrowed underneath my mask.

"Ah."

"We should go check it out!" Hana shouted and I nodded, already heading towards the direction. It was Kakashi-san, Naruto-kun and my Otouto's chakra. Along with a very powerful chakra signature.

_-Preview-_

"_You let Sakura-chan fight an Akatsuki member alone?" Shisui questioned. It was silent for a moment before everyone there let out a collective "oh shit" and left to go aid the pinkette. _

"_Ha! See! I told you to stay behind Teme!" Naruto boasted. Sasuke growled._

"_Now is NOT the time Dobe!"_

Bijuu: the tailed beasts

-Sama: refers to someone in a higher class than you

Akasuna no Sasori: Sasori of the Red Sand

Shinobi: ninja (I would hope you all know this one :3)

Kazekage: Wind shadow

Minna: everyone

Ikuzo: let's go!

Samehada: shark skin. One of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist swords owned by Kisame. Eats chakra

Kuso: damn it

Ninken: Kakashi's ninja dog summons

Kunoichi: a female ninja

Kyuubi: nine tails, referring to the nine-tailed fox demon.

Hitai-ate: the ninja headband

Sharingan: Kekkei Genkai of the Uchiha clan

Kekkei Genkai: bloodline limit

Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu: Fire Style: Grand Fireball Technique

Suiton: Kirigakure no Jutsu: Water Style: Hidden Mist Technique

Chidori: 1000 birds

Dattebayo: a catch phrase Naruto says. Doesn't really have a meaning, but in the English version, he says "believe it!"

A/N: I'm sorry if it seems choppy to you, but that's because I'm skipping over parts that were in Naruto Shippuden at this time. I really didn't feel like rehashing all the details and just get to the parts where my story changes. Again, I am sorry for that. . I also apologize for my action scenes. I admit I definitely need to work on them more.

Pretty please review with yummy Nutella on top!


End file.
